The proposal is designed to accomplish all six objectives of the Transfusion Medicine Academic Award Program, tailored to meet specific needs of Mississippi. A Transfusion Medicine Education Advisory Committee will be established and will report to the Vice-Chancellor for Health Affairs. This committee will be comprised of all important decision makers relative to appropriate utilization of transfusions and also include the Chairman of the Curriculum Committee as well as the Executive Director of the regional blood program. The current curriculum will be thoroughly investigated using the tracer method. the objectives of an ideal curriculum in transfusion medicine will be defined. Appropriate alterations within existing courses or addition of new courses will be accomplished as necessary. A total curriculum outline will be provided to early students which will be pertinent to their development throughout medical school as well as post- graduate training and clinical practice. An important part of the proposal relates to techniques for evaluation of effectiveness. Existing methods and results will be evaluated and an effort will be made to establish new methods for evaluating the progress of the program as well as the evaluation process itself. Computerized program instruction will be developed in concert with other awardees tailored to specific need and utilized throughout the institution as indicated. Research opportunities for students will be provided and expanded training programs in hematology, pathology, and other related areas will be instituted. Post-graduate continuing medical education will be developed to better serve the state of Mississippi. finally, programs will be provided for the public in cooperation with the regional blood program. Cooperation across departmental and school lines, including the Schools of Nursing, Dentistry, and Allied Health, as well as outside the institution to the regional blood program will markedly improve communication in all facets of transfusion medicine.